


Foreign Attraction

by anime_happy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bipolar Marco, Multi, OOC Jean, OOC Marco, Past Incest, kinda idk, maybe smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_happy/pseuds/anime_happy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco's older brother Sean has left Marco with their parents to join the military. His parents knowing his sorrow, decide to invite a foreign exchange student to the house so Marco has someone other then school friends to hang out with. Marco however doesn't like the idea and feels Sean is being replaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lone Brother

                                

                        

     On an early Sunday morning, Marco awoke with a bang. He had fallen off the top bunk, the bunk in which his brother used to sleep. Marco missed his older brother and his parents knew. He slipped on his brothers worn green shirt that hung over his shoulders and, down to his collar bone. Going down stairs he could already smell breakfast, which was never a good sign. The last time his mother Sara cooked breakfast, he was ten years old and his hamster had died over summer while he was visiting his grandparents. Marco took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

"Morning mom" Marco braved with a casual greeting. "Morning" his mother replied, "Your fathers in the dining room". 'Aww man' Marco thought to himself. His dad being here in the early morning is even more off throwing. "Also" she began "Put some pants on this isn't a Frat house." Marco sighed and went back upstairs to retrieve a pair of his gray sweatpants. Wondering toward the dining room this time, as he passed by his mother she handed him a plate. The meal that morning consisted of bacon, eggs, and French toast, his favorite. His parents never spoil him, which is why he did his best to excel in academic practices. Marco sat in front of his father who smiled gently at him. It was Marco who broke the silent clatter and scraping of forks on plates, "Why?" "Why what?" His mom asked in mock innocence. "Why this?" Marco said motioning to his half finished breakfast and his father. "Well" she started "I got this" his dad interrupted to Marco's amazement. Usually his dad just sits behind his mother nodding his head, but no this time he's taking charge. "Look Marco" he continued, he nodded to show he was listening. "We know you've been missing you older brother" Marco looked down at his shirt and felt a slight heat rush to his cheeks. " To get something straight, your mother and I do not plan on having any more children". The relief on Marco's face was evident and he heard his mother giggle. "We figured you seemed a little lonely without Sean, so." "We decided to take in an exchange student!" Sara exclaimed finishing her husbands sentence. "His name is Jean, he's from Chamonix, France." All Marco could do was sit in stunned silence. "I'm fine" he replied after a moment of processing. "What" his mother said confused. "I'm fine" he repeated. "He's already on the way" his father confirmed. Hot tears began to roll down Marco's face as he griped his shirt. "You can't just replace Sean!" " No one is replacing Sean" his dad replied calmly. "You could have asked me before you invited some stranger to come to our house, sleep in our beds, and eat our food!" "Marco, honey calm down" his mom tried. Marco took a heavy breath " Its fine mom, just, just when is he coming and how long is he staying?" "Were going to pick him up tomorrow morning before you go to school, his plane is scheduled to come around two or three so don't stay up to late." "Since he will be staying for college I'd say about three years." That mornings breakfast ended with the loud slam of Marco and Sean's door.

 


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and his parents go to pick up Jean at the airport.

 As Marco dressed he tried his best to act as if everything was OK. His mother had come to wake him at one that morning so they could pick up Jean before Marco had school. Why would his parents think a foreign stranger could make him as happy as Sean did. 'Well can't turn back now' he thought as he peevishly walked to the bathroom. Due to his parents "Big news" Marco had shut himself in his room all day sulking for no apparent reason. The result of last night had caused him some unwanted redness under his eyes. After about ten minutes holding a cold rag to his eyes Marco found himself in the back of a brown Kia Soul. Nodding off and on from sleep he decided the best option was to just sleep and avoid the painstaking ride. 

* * *

 

 Meeting Jean wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, the not so tall boy with two toned hair just said hi with a small wave. Marco's parents gave him a more than awkward hug and he couldn't help but laugh as Jean tried his best to return it. He quickly snapped out of it as he realised that he was supposed to be mad, but forgot why. After their greetings they set off for the house because it was already fairing close to four. The ride back of course had the average questions like "What's it like in Chamonix" and "Who taught you English?" The only thing that surprised Marco was when Jean turned to him and said "Parlez-vous français?" Marco looked over at the smiling boy and tried his best to keep a cold face as he answered "Oui". "Qu'en est-il de vos parents?" Jean replied. Marco saw his mom avert her eyes from the road at the word parents and look at them in the mirror. "Aucun" he said looking back out the window. "Je pense que je vais comme vous" Jean said, Marco hesitated thinking about what was said and felt a small blush come on. He sighed and looked out the window spending the rest of the ride in silence.

 

 

 

 

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I think I have a general idea of where I want this to go. If you want me to translate their conversations when there in French just leave a comment saying so, and please help with French corrections I got it off of Google translate cause I take Spanish. I hope you like this chapter. Tell me if you want short chapters like this every two weeks or a long chapter at the end of every month.


	3. Chapter 3

Thinking about how his mother had told him to look out for Jean as they headed for the bus stop, he realised something crucial. "Jean" he began, Jean looked over " Do you even have your schedule?" "Oh, yea your mom gave it to me while I was putting my stuff away." Mm Marco said as a short reply. " Anything I need to know about Sina highschool?" " Nothing in particular." As they continued walking Marco spotted a familiar brunette with their arm around the waist of a blond. He immediately knew who it was and called out " Armin,Eren!" The two turned with Armin giving his everyday soothing smile and Eren giving an average wave. Marco began with the introductions when they made it to the top of the hill, "Jean these are some of my friends, Eren and Armin" he stated motioning to them as he spoke."Guys" he continued "This is Jean he's an exchange student from France." " Nice to meet you Jean " Armin said holding a hand out, which was happily taken. Eren just nodded, which Marco translated as ' Never touch him again', and stifled a laugh. 

 

 

 

About ten minutes after, the bus came and they all boarded. Marco, as always, was greeted by familiar smiling faces. Ymir, his cousin, was sitting closer to the back next to her girlfriend Krista. Bertholdt and Reiner were sitting in the seat next to them, with Reiner sleeping on the window and Bertholdt with his face in a textbook. Sasha and Connie were sitting on opposite sides of the bus 'It must be one of their off days', Marco thought. Connie and Sasha were known for their on again off again relationship at Sina High. Considering how extravagant their emotions usually were, it was easy to tell when they were off and when they were on. Marco decided that sitting next to Sasha was the best idea since it was closer to the front and, he and Sasha had a better relationship than he and Connie. Jean sat next to Connie, mostly because that seat was close to Marco. "Who's the blond" Sasha asked as soon as Marco sat down. "That's Jean, he's from France" "Why are you hanging out with a French boy" was her immediate response. " I'm not hanging out with him, my mom forced this exchange student bull on me last night" "Does he speak English" Sasha continued with her aggravating questions "Yea" Marco replyed looking over at Jean, who had an 'I can hear you look on his face' which Marco just shrugged off. When they made it to school, Marco couldn't gather with his group of friends in their normal spot. He of course had to take Jean to the main office so they know he made it to the school, and so they can give him the brochure that all new students get that explains pretty much everything so that they don't have to. The brochure included a map of the school which Marco was happy for, cause if there's a map that means Jean doesn't need his help getting around school. Which also means that Marco can go meet with his friends before classes start.

 

As Marco was walking away Jean looked at him with slight confusion. "I thought we were going together" Marco froze were he stood, what more could he want from him? He walked him to the bus stop, he introduced him to some of his friends, he even took him to the office. Now he was getting annoyed, why would Jean think that just because he was staying at Marco's house, they were friends? Marco had no desire to be Jeans friend now or ever. Why wouldn't Jean just realize that and leave him be? "I'm going to meet up with MY friends" Marco replied hoping that Jean caught on when he said "My" louder than the rest of the words. "Cool I'll come with" Jean replied cluelessly. 'Oh really' Marco thought trying to keep calm on the outside, clearly not getting his point across to Jean. Marco searched his brain for a reason why Jean couldn't come, and then the obvious one showed itself. "You should probably go introduce yourself to your new homeroom teacher" Marco smiled  thinking that he won, a battle only he was fighting. "Huh" Jean said cocking his head " Don't we have the same homeroom"? "What" Marco exclaimed with confusion and anger mixed together. "Yea" Jean continued "The  lady said since we have a similar intellect and I already know you it would just be easier for me if our schedules were the same". "Ms.Petra also mentioned that Mr.Erwin doesn't get in until 7:00 and, it's currently 6:30."

 Marco sighed and continued walking with Jean close behind. "So, what do you guys do before class starts" "We all hang out under the giant Red Oak tree behind school" Marco replied not looking back.

 

As they headed toward the back of the school, Marco casually asked a question that threw Jean off, "You don't mind gay people, right ?" Due to Eren and Armin's cuddle that morning he assumed Jean had no problem with it and asked the question with ease. "Uh y-yeah, i-it's fine" Jean replied with unnecessary embarrassment. "So" Jean continued not wanting to be in silence again, "Were did that come from?" "Well Jean, all the people you are about to meet are either gay, lesbian, or bi." The next face Jean made was one of curiosity, " W-well, what are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end of the month, this chapter was kinda difficult but hopefully it's enjoyable. Also expect another chapter (maybe) at the end of next month.  
> A/N  
> I say Jean--Ján


	4. History I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Sean's relationship basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Many months later* I have a new Chapter which only took about a week to make but months of editing and second guessing so, here we are. Also warning this chapter has minor incest but their not blood related so it's fine. Right? I guess there's foreshadowing but idk if I'm going to develop on that stuff.

    A warmth flushed over Marco as he realised what was happening. Sean had given him the kiss that woke him every Saturday and Sunday morning. He smirked as Marco opened his eyes, "Hmm ?" "Your breath st-" "Aww shut-it "Marco said shoving a pillow in Seans' face. Sean chuckled as he climbed down the ladder. "Get up", he shouted when he got to the bottom. Marco groaned "Why~"  "You forgot what day it is didn't you ?"  "Pssh" Marco said rolling over to stare at the ceiling, "Of course not."  Sean grabbed his green shirt that had been thoughtlessly thrown the night before. He draped it over his neck, and walked to the bunk. Being 5'11", it was an easy reach to the bars that prevented you from falling off. With a shake and a pull the bars were swiflty removed by Sean, who began to pull on Marcos leg.  "Sean, no I'm tired" Sean rolled his eyes and pulled harder "We've got things to do today." Feeling the edge of the bed Marco grasped tightly onto his blanket, which was wrapped around him like a cacoon, and let himself fall into Seans arms princess style. 

 

"Morning mom" Sean said as he walked toward her to the bathroom. "What's up with him" she asked looking down at Marco with Seans' shirt, that was never put on, over his head. "I'm fine" Marco said shaking the shirt off, "This one" he continued looking up at his tan toned brother, forever noticing his lack of freckles. "Decided that it was my time to wake up" Sean sighed picked up the shirt, carful to not drop his "cargo", and kept walking. "He's fine mom" he said over his shoulder as they entered the bathroom. "Alright so" Sean began as he propped Marco on the toilet, "You put the blanket in the laundry basket, take a shower and come downstairs." "Why~" Marco whined this time unwraping himself, "You seriously don't know what today is" Sean asked again annoyed. "Last night was a blur" Marco said with a grin on his face, waving his hands around. "Yeah yeah" Sean said with a snicker as he closed the door, ignoring the "Hey" he heard Marco voice. Marco sighed as he heard his brothers heavy feet on the stairs, he stood shacking the blanket off completely and tossing it on the laundry basket in front of him. He shed his plain brown t-shirt,which most likely wasn't even his, and turned the shower water on hot. Finally removing his boxers he began to think about what Sean was saying. Stepping into the shower he let the hot water stream down his body, cringing as he leaned against the shower wall behind him. Marco was still not used to the nights he spent with his brother, remembering it as a dream each time. Thinking that one day he would push him away with a disgusted look on his face. Marco exhaled at the thought and began washing himself wishing not to use more water then needed, even with that in mind his brain began to wander from the task at hand. Marco was startled back to reality when he heard his mothers voice along with the sound of her fist pounding on the door.

"Get out, your wasting my water!" 

"S-sorry!" he shouted back leaning forward to turn the water off. 

When he finished getting dressed he followed the rest of his brothers instructions and went down the steps, the smell of eggs and bacon filled his nose before he even made it down. 

He noticed the plates and cups on the dining table as he saw Sean walk out the kitchen with a pan of eggs in hand, headed for the room he was just eyeing.

Sean glanced his way but continued walking.

"Oh" he started "You're finally done."

"Uh...yea, what's this?" Marco walked the rest of the way down the steps and followed his brother into the dining room.

"It's the only way to start a day like this"

'Oh right' Marco thought 'Something's happening today'          

"Anyway after we eat were going out so hurry up" Sean scraped the eggs onto the serving plate and put the pan in the sink.

As he walked to the dining room, Marco heard the phone by the door ringing so instead of sitting he kept going until he was at the phone. Making a quick glance at the caller ID he answered the phone.

"Happy anniversary aunt Sara!"

"It's Marco," he sighed "and ow."

"Oh Marco what's up, got anything planned for today yet?"

"Nope" he stated semi proudly "I've just now discovered why it's so special."

"Seriously M, what kinda son are you," 

"Back off Ymir I don't have time for your shit right now, I need to think of a plan."

Ymir silently scoffed in the background

"Most likely that guys son already has a plan, so all you have to do is sit back and watch it play out." "Why do you hate them so much, they've been around for ten years now you gotta get over it eventually."

"I don't know M I just..."

There was silence and then a long heavy sigh.     

"Look Marco just tell your mom I said happy anniversary." 

"Alright" he said to no one as the tone sounded in his ear.

"Marco, come on we have things to do"

"Right sorry", he truged himself back into the dining room and sat in his favorite spot , right in front of Sean, sighing he picked up his fork and slowly nibbled at his French toast. "Who was it," Sean asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

 "Ymir" Marco swallowed his food and  averted his eyes from Seans' slowly dropping smile.

 "What'd she say?" 

 "She just wanted to wish mom and dad a happy anniversary, that's all."

 "Oh," he sounded dissatisfied with that but the freckled boy didn't know what else to tell him. 

 Confusion ran through his mind as to why everything was so unnecessarily complicated but he was quickly snapped out of it by the clatter of dishes the person in front of him made. Slowly and quietly Sean had began removing empty plates and dirty silverware from the table and transporting them to the kitchen. 

 Marco sighed and looked down at his, practically, empty plate with only remnants of charred bacon he refused to let anywhere near his mouth. Lucky for him Sean knew he didn't want it and grabbed his plate as well.

Hoping for the awkwardness to disappear when he returned, he clambered up the stairs and back into his room for a hoodie and his converse.

Thankfully Sean was already waiting for him in the garage leaning against his dark blue Lexus, slowly extending his arm to Marco patiently. He stared confused for a second but realized what the other wanted from him and reached into the pocket of his hoodie to toss the keys at Sean.

 With no idea where they were off to, Marco happily climbed in the car and fastened his seatbelt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm assuming that it wasn't worth it but I tried. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Just say if you liked these kind of chapters or if you just want me to continue the JeanxMarco storyline. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible.


	5. Jean I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters is Jean's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally found free time and have started writing again. I had this chapter in like the summer of 2016 and I never finished it cause stuff started happening. I revised it and added some more.  
> ***I put Italics of them speaking in French ***

“ _I can’t believe it_ ,” I couldn’t hold my shock in. After countless essays and rejection after rejection, I finally broke them. “ _What is it Jean-bo_ ,” I had forgotten my mother was watching me with hope but only because she knows how much I want this. Even though she’s never said anything, I knew she was pleased every time I was rejected, she has this empty nest syndrome and I don’t know why, I mean it’s not like I’ll never come back. I wondered what her reaction would be now that I’m actually going to be leaving. Well it’s not like I can keep it from her forever so here goes everything, “ _I got in_.” I watched her face fall and then perk up immediately so I wouldn’t notice, I did. It was hard to be happy when I knew she wasn’t but even with that thought in mind the smile on my face didn’t falter. “ _Good job Jean_.”  
I found my suitcase in the far back of our hallway closet, collecting dust like the rest of the things in there. The door creaked when I opened it while the large coats rattled on their hangers. I’d probably need one but my bag was only large enough for the small amounts of clothes I had in my dresser drawer and it was too hot to wear one to the airport. Although I wasn’t scheduled to leave for another two weeks, my mind wouldn’t stop racing about American culture. I stared down my uniform that I wouldn’t be needing anymore “ _Good Riddance_ ,” I’ve hated that thing since it was given to me at freshman orientation. Suits make my body chafe, not to mention the ugly red plaid that was designated to my county.  
In all honesty, I didn’t really know what I would be needing for my trip because I never thought they’d actually let me into the program. Now all I have to do is not fail any classes or screw up with my host family. My host family. I’d completely forgotten until now. I’d have to sleep in someone else’s bed, bathe in someone else’s shower, eat someone else’s food. It actually doesn’t sound that bad. As long as they don’t hate me.

 

The ride to the airport was nerve wracking. I wasn’t sure if I put enough clothes in my suitcase to last me until the rest of my stuff was shipped out. It was only 1 in the afternoon and there was already traffic, “ _We’re running a little late Jean-bo_.” I sighed, time management has never really been my thing so I wasn’t really prepared for the fact that there might be traffic, also the fact that I’ve never been on a plane before. _“I’m sorry ma, I was not expecting traffic this afternoon_ ,” “ _Think nothing of it, maybe I’ll get lucky and you’ll_ _miss the flight_.” I looked over at my mother and saw the grim smile on her face but her eyes didn’t falter from their strong grip on the road. She laughed “ _It was only joke Jean, I_ _want to spend our last few moments together laughing and happy_ ,” “ _Righ_ t.” I tried to humor her but it was kind of hard when she was piling on the guilt I already had for leaving her in first place. It wouldn’t be as bad if I had siblings or if we had a pet or something but, it’s always just been my mom and me against the world.  
Romeo and Juliet were right, parting is such sweet sorrow. My flight had been called twice already and I’d just checked in my bag, now all I had to do was wait in line for the “pat down” and run the fastest I’ve run in my life. Of course, without knocking unsuspecting people over. My mom watched my hurried movements as I scampered back towards her for one final hug. I rested my chin on the top of her head as our arms wrapped around each other.  
“ _I love you Jean”_  
_“I love you too ma.”_  
_“Good luck my boy.”_  
_“Thank you.”_

We let go and she kissed my cheek. The intercom sounded again and I didn’t even have to listen to it before I started sprinting to the decreasing line for the metal detectors. Lucky enough for me, my gate was fairly close to the “pat down” area and I was able to make the last call. My carry on bag was large enough for my neck pillow, small blanket, my phone, charger, and headphones; now that I think about it, not much I can do with the charger on the plane. The piolet announced the take off and I wallowed in self-pity for not getting a window seat to watch the ground slowly disappear and the clouds slowly take control. My neck pillow was a cheap one that you could feel all the little beads inside so the only way it could actually be useful was if I folded it in half, which I did.

Once I landed the wait for my bag was surprisingly short, most likely because I was one of the last people on the flight to get their bag checked in. I wandered to the “Arrivals” sign and realized it was pitch black outside.

There was a beautiful woman with jet black hair and a scatter of freckles on her face. She wore a thick coat with fur rimming the hood and fingerless gloves on small delicate hands. Her almond shaded face was flushed red from the cold and she held a waist width piece of paper with “Jean” written on. That had to be my host mom, or sister, I mean how many Jean’s are drifting around the airport.

“Hello,” I approached her, and a man with broad shoulders who appeared to be 6”1’ got out of the car that was running behind her. His seemingly blond-gone-grey hair was swooped back and he had a navy-blue suit under a much larger winter coat. He eyed me intently and a shiver ran down my spine, probably because I was cold, the woman said something to him I couldn’t hear because I stopped in my tracks when he got out of the car and was too far to hear her hushed voice. Whatever she said made him break out into a smile, “Jean!” I took a step back as he opened his arms wide and I was able to view his long limbs. “We’ve been waiting for you,” the woman says next, “It’s so nice to finally meet you,” she continues with the man mute nodding next to her.

They pulled me into an awkward and forced embrace but it warmed me up so I accepted it gratefully. This also allowed me to see a full view of the car behind them and I noticed a freckled boy with the same features and tanned skin as the woman who stood before me. He glared bullets into my skull yet sent my heart fluttering in an odd rhythm. Once they let go, the woman handed me a slip of paper I didn’t even see her take out. “This is your schedule Jean,” her teeth shone under her rose painted lips, “Just ask Marco if you have any questions.” “Marco?” I glanced back at the car but the boy was looking out the window watching the traffic go by. “Yes, he’s our son and is ecstatic to meet you, just a little shy.” Wow, I’ve always wanted a brother. The man cut in “We should get going if they’re catching the bus,” the woman nodded and motioned to the car. I followed slowly, dragging my suitcase and carry on behind me. I sat in the back next to Marco with my suitcase between my legs.

His parents made common and polite conversation for the first few minutes but then all was silent. I looked over at Marco who still hadn’t said anything to me. Jean put on his most charming smile and said “ _Do you speak French_?” Marco turned to him slowly and Jean could tell he was fighting a smile, “ _Yes.”_ “ _How about your parents_?” He glanced forward but didn’t hesitate, _“No_.” Jean smirked, _“I think I’m going to like you,”_ Marco turned back to the window without saying anything else for the rest of the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I plan to have the next chapter continuing the story but I'm not really sure when the next one will come out (aka the next time I wont be swamped with work) constructive criticism is always accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I will most likely decide if the series is worth it after 4 or 5 chapters. Please leave constructive criticism because this is my first fan fiction.  
> Side not I say Sean like Seen, but you can say it however. :P


End file.
